solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Francis Gilbert Ecarlette
Overview "Juliet Francis Gilbert Ecarlette Ammirent, but Francis is good." He is a very intelligent mind within the NIC, being a Junior for now, with sixteen years old. He is interested in the violin. He is very wise and stuff, he likes to study and learn. Also, he looks like he reads a lot of books in a single day. Appearance Francis seems to be a young teenager. He has a expresionless face all the time, not showing any kind of emotions when the day is passing. He seems to not have slept in days, you can notice some bigs eye bags under his eyes. Speaking of eyes, his eyes are light blue, very light blue, almost white. He is blond, his hair is very soft, and his hairstyle is shaved by the sides. He is quite, /quite/ pale, and you might think he is sick or something. That is all because he spends a lot of time in his room. He has a pair of thick eyebrows too. He sometimes uses glasses too. Background Juliet, how his parents called him, is a quiet teenager who had a calmed childhood in Alenthyl, but his family decided to move him to Novania once he was fifteen. Some people may think he is crazy, because he acts strange, but that is not quite true. It is very obvious that he worked hard all of his life to be such a genius. He was born in a family ''(Which is currently not played by someone, understand this.) ''That worries too much about him, and they rarely lets him go to the city at nights. He is not annoyed or bothered by that in any ways, he is kinda genius child. When his parents noticed about this, that extra-worrying about him started. He didn't had any brothers, just two sisters, who are still newborn babies. He grown up in a place that motivated and made bigger his intelligence skills, and did not put a lot of attention on his physical part. This is all because when he turned seven, his mother noticed about how intelligent and capable he was. For sure, he needed to grown up in a safe place to take advantage of this mind. Known Associates He does not consider anyone as a friend or acquaintance. Personality He is weird, and you might notice it by the first time you see him. He doesn't cares about other people presence, he doesn't cares about how strong or how weak the people is either. His surroundings are peaceful for him any time, if he is using his eyes to see it. He stares at you and your friend talking together from a certain far distance, just staring. Also, he may look pretty harmless and all, but sometimes, he has anger attacks, only when something that he was working so hard on ruins at all, or when he is doing something very important and he gets interrupted. Likes * Books * Study * Being creepy and stuff * Cuisine and cooking exotic dishes Dislikes * Dogs * Being wet * Blood Quirks * His way of seating is very weird. * His presence makes you feel weird too. * Addicted to sugar & sweets. * Young chef Other Theme Music https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AeVU_EzagZc Face Claim http://i.imgur.com/CbXXKBq.jpg OOC Notes Currently being played by: Aguilaloon Category:Characters